Alone In The Dark
by AvalonGenesis
Summary: Zero walks up to the Kuran mansion finding Yuki alone. Kaname and Aido are locked up somewhere because without Yuki knowing, the Kuran family betrayed the Vampire society. MAYBE zeroxyuukixkaname later on. OOC youhavebeenwarned. bad with categories. Dx
1. In A Big Place With Fancy

CHAPTER ONE: CHASE FOR BLOOD.

Zero trudges through the hard-packed snow leading up to the Kuran mansion.

He stops to check the weather. "Snow…" The small flakes of snow rest in his hair and on his jacket.

He continues trudging to the mansion.

Zero can hear rabid dogs barking in the distance. Getting closer. Damn. He hated dogs.

He points his Bloody Rose (I don't care, the Bloody Rose kills Dogs in THIS story!!) and shoots a silver bullet to both the dogs craniums.

Slowly, glancing up, he spots a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes. He knows this girl, her name is Yuuki. Zero could tell Yuuki's mixed feelings from seeing him. Happiness. Worry. Concern. Relief. And that twinge of sadness protruding from her warm aura.

"Zero… Why-How did you get here?!" Zero points his revolver to her forehead without hesitation.

"Simple. To exterminate the Kuran family." Yuuki slowly backs away a few steps, in the case she may run. Placing one foot in front of the other, Zero matches the number and size of steps, keeping the distance between them even.

Sensing her fate if this continues, Yuuki grabs hold of the statue beside her and pulls. As hard as possible.

The statue of the dancing lady smashes to smithereens before Zero, distracting him and preventing him from chasing Yuuki.

Yuuki ducks into a small, bare closet, empty except for a large painting. Zero sprints toward the direction he saw Yuuki go.

But, he enters the bedroom beside her closet. Zero prods the couch, checks the bed, and breaks open the clothes closet.

Zero sighs in defeat and leaves the unoccupied quarters. He notices a closet door beside the room he just left.

He holds the brass knob in his left hand, and turns. Unfortunately, it's locked. He tugs a few times before trying to break down the suspicious door.

He finally uses his gun to shoot a hole big enough to stick an arm in. and so he does. His fleshy hand searches the inside, whilst getting a splinter or two he unlocks the door from inside.

Zero pulls his arm out in order to open it. Yuuki, whom he is completely oblivious to, shrinks in fear but tries to stay strong.

She crouches behind the large painting in the corner. Zero walks in, sniffing the musky air for the scent of Yuuki's blood.

His nose twitches a bit. (AWWW. JUST LIKE A DOG.) Once. Twice. His eyes dart around the teeny closet, they stop upon a painting, too old to clearly see the picture it once held.

Zero roughly grabs the top of it and flings it aside, revealing Yuuki in her long, white, nightdress. "Yuuki. Where is Kaname located? Speak." He hisses out in rapid whispers.

"Kaname wouldn't tell me where he goes, so I know nothing." Yuuki parries.

"Then use Vampire telepathy or something to call him."

(Telepathy exists in THIS story.)

"Well, it wouldn't exactly WORK if my powers don't react." Yuuki sternly exclaims.

'Crap.'

Zero pins both of Yuuki's wrists against the wall. Zero slowly stands up, bringing Yuuki up with him.

The Bloody Rose makes it's way to under Yuuki's pale chin. "Then tell anything possible." Suddenly the light bulb explodes, leaving Yuuki and Zero in the darkness.

The falling glass shards cut Yuuki's fingers, making blood trickles over the creases in her palm.

Due to surprise, the two fall over, Zero on top of Yuuki. With the sight and smell of fresh, sweet Yuuki's blood, Zero would not be able to control his blood lust.

Zero starts to lick Yuuki's fingers without a second thought, lapping up the blood. He pins her arms to her side.

Slowly making his way to her neck, slowly biting down with a small pop sound, he sucks in Yuuki's blood. Savoring the taste. Obviously, being bit in the neck and having your blood sucked by a hungry Vampire HURTS.

So Yuuki lets out a small, yet audible, moan. To shut her up, he softly kisses her lips. Her eyes widening in shock.

NOTE: My friend did most of the fancy word stuff. So it's kind of like half/half but not really. I typed up the plot and stuff and told her which parts me didn't like. So I changed them. I do not own VK or the characters, (Though I would like to.) Since my friend wrote a lot of this her PenName is:

GreyFitti

Also, she was on writers block and wanted to get it over with so she typed it up in less than 20 minutes. _ So SHE says its BAD. But I say its GOOD.


	2. Quite the Difficult One

CH. 2

"Oi! Zero S-s-stop it!"

"Yuuki.. Your blood smells…" 'Good…' Zero finished in thought, experiencing nausea from the sudden feeding.

Yuuki glances at Zero's arm around hers. She starts to struggle for freedom.

She could just feel his arms tighten more as she struggled.

'C-Can't b-breathe' Yuuki thinks in despair.

Coming to her senses once his arms loosen enough to keep her alive, Yuuki brings up her knee and slams Zero in the side as hard as possible.

She would've gotten away if Zero hadn't caught it. Now that Yuuki's plan failed, her fear grew ever so much from dying of blood loss. Still, she lost a lot so she fainted.

Growing weary from fatique, Zero's eyes flutter shut as his head rests next to Yuuki's.

[A few hours later…]

'Oh god, I feel horrible…' Yuuki thought painfully. She turned her head. 'Dang, that's right. Gotta get him off.' Trying her best to stay calm, she pry's Zero's arms off in their loosened grip and shakily gets back up on her feet. Though not daring to make a sound lest she want her neck ripped open again. 'I think I'll run for it.'

A few minutes later, Zero had woken up feeling energized and noticed that Yuuki had gone.

'Oh thank god. Damn. I could have killed her, but no my vampire senses had to kick in at the wrong time.' He snapped at himself angrily in his thoughts.

Zero had already stood up and left the closet to prod around the mansion for his target, hopefully finding Yuuki or Kaname.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was at the other end of the hallway and had already spotted Zero. 'Snap.' Turning around in order to sprint off into the other direction, she accidentally crashes into a decorative pot.

It was as loud as a lawn mower. Loud enough to make Zero at the other end of the hall which seemed a million miles away in this mansion sprint directly towards poor Yuuki.

As soon as he caught her he pinned her against the wall with one hand holding her wrists and pointing the Bloody Roses barrel to her pale forehead.

"Don't you dare move." Zero commanded.

It was a situation where someone wasn't supposed to talk. But Yuuki broke the rule.

"Zero-Kun, why do you want to kill me so badly now? Your trust shifted so easily when Kaname turned me into a vampire." Yuuki spat out. "It's like being friends didn't matter."

"It's my duty to track and kill the Vampires… Even… even if they're a close friend."

Yuuki puts her head down in defeat and whispers: Kaname will kill you if he finds out, and I don't plan on that happening.

Zero heard this and stated flatly: Easy. I'll just kill him instead.

Unknowingly he had let his grip loosen, letting Yuuki to break free and sprint off to god knows where in this huge mansion.

"Shit."

"Yuuki! My orders from the Vampire Hunters tell me to kill Kaname, and it's not like I can disobey!" Zero yells after Yuuki, who was a good 5 feet in front of him.

Blindly running into a dead end, Yuuki starts shedding the tears she's been holding back from the fear of her loved ones dying.

By complete accident, she smashes into the wall and sinks down to her knees, holding her slightly bruised nose. Taking advantage of this, Zero immediately pushes Yuuki up against the wall.

"Remember Yuuki, I hunt Vampires."

As Zero had planned to shoot Yuuki in the heart, his own body had not listened to him and kissed her soft lips instead. Yuuki eyes grew wide from surprise.

Coming back to the 'real world' Yuuki kicked Zero where the light doesn't shine hard enough to make him cringe and fall into a fetal position. He might be like that for a while.

"DAMMIT!!" And I'm sure you can guess who screamed this.

Once more, Yuuki runs for it. (God, so many times.)

Ducking into a dark guest room, she steps on a rope and pulls down a staircase by mistake. Perfect hiding place. Yuuki had shimmied up the stairs, pulled them up, pulled the ROPE up and closed the lid in less then thirty seconds. Good God.

Exhausted, Yuuki had already sat down too. She had sat on something thick and soft. Yuuki pulled out a slightly dusty 1*newspaper which was distributed among the Vampires. The headline read in scratchy letters: 'Pureblood Kuran Family Betrays Vampire Society'

She gasped.

She read other titles below it,

'Kaname Kuran locked away in Vampire Hunter HQ with consent of the entire Vampire Council… Being kept secret from the actual Vampire Hunters.'

She gasped again.

Betrayed Vampire Society?

Locked away?

Exactly WHAT had Kaname been keeping secret from her?!

Next things she'd know, monkey-flamingoes lived underwater and spoke Latin.

Yuuki bit her lip, worrying about what to do.

'How should I save Kaname…? More importantly, how do I get out without getting killed by Zero…?'

She blushed just thinking about thinking about Zero kissing her.

'No way…'

When suddenly, she heard a door slamming open from the below room.

'Please, if it's Zero, don't find me… Don't find me PLEASE!!' Yuuki pleaded with her mind gods, crossing her fingers.

.

.

.

A/N:

Again, Ain't too good with Fanfics, or long chapters.

1* They have Vampire Newspapers in this story.

This story is more like a partner project with me and my friend, whos penname is GreyFitti (Givin partner credit!) I only write these to relieve my boredom, not really anything else. Lol. I've been so busy while staying at my dads and stuff. Now I'm with my cousins and we're supposed to go to Niagra falls or something. Canada is reeeeaally far away from VA. xD Review please.


	3. Losing Purpose

A/N(both): WE'RE (somewhat) BACK.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but Yuuki held them back but to no avail.

What would she do in a situation like this?

Suddenly the door below Yuuki's small enclosed space slammed open, causing Yuuki's bones to almost jump out of her skin.

Because of the sudden burst, Yuuki's tears suddenly streamed down.

Watching small salty droplets fall from a certain part in the ceiling, Zero could tell that Yuuki was sniffling in there.

'It's so… Cute.' Zero stated within his mind, with an immediate redness creeping across his cheeks towards his ears.

"Yuuki. Why cry?" The silver-haired man asked aloud

A few seconds of silence passed by, before a small pouting whimper echoed through the room.

"I'm not crying. Hmph."

Zero could just imagine Yuuki's head turning sharply away from him, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out.

"Then stop sniffling. Stupid." Zero sighed. He sheathed his vampire hunter gun.

"FINE!" Yuuki angrily yelled.

"Now bring your ass down he-"

Suddenly, a tall and dark figure appeared in the doorway, hobbling a bit.

"Where's the pureblood you were sent to kill Zero?" Zero's teacher, Toga commanded.

Toga had been asked- no, ordered – by the Vampire Hunter Society to come and take Zero's job on instead. They had feared he would die.

Yuuki was practically stoned but Zero would try to handle the surprise wittingly.

"…What are you doing here?" The young mans eyes had narrowed, making him appear more vicious.

"Ordered by the Society. Now move it or lose it." The tall and scruffy man shoved Zero aside and pulled out a rifle.

Suddenly, Toga doubled-over and grasped his lower abdomen.

"GAH! Damn!"

Zero's eyes widened slightly in surprise, here was his chance to bring Toga down and kill his dearest friend himself.

'But he would never be wounded… Unless-"Zero's thought went unfinished.

But Zero's chance only lasted for a few seconds. And the chance had left him.

"Alright, close your dang vampire eyes for a second and you'll be dead in no ti-"

Zero swung himself against his teacher, elbowing into his bandaged wound.

"WHAT THE [stapler] ARW YOU DOING YOU MORON?!?!"

''…What AM I doing…?' Zero's voice echoes within his mind.

"Zero?! Are you ok?!" Yuuki cries out in concern.

"Gotcha B-" Toga hollered in victory.

Zero's moved against his will and grabbed a lamp and smashed it against the back of his teachers head, successfully knocking him out."

[[Author(S): TOTAL K.O. LAMP PWN!!]]

"Zero… Kun..?" Yuuki whispered in concern.

"Sorry… Toga. But my prey is my prey."

Yuuki moved her hand in the dark wondering if there was a different hatch for escape, in order to get away from the Zero-finally-remembering-what-the-heck-he's-here-for.

Yuuki could hear the hatch she moved away from open, and letting someone walk up the proper stairs that rolled out, which for some reason did not roll out before.

Something clicked when Yuuki brushed over it with her delicate fingers.

A small door clicked on the floor, several feet away in the darkness.

Yuuki bit her lip in hesitance and worry. But she decided to high-tail it out of there, and jumped into wherever it went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zero brought one foot in front of the other, letting his heavy boots thud on the wooden steps.

Though he could not hear Yuuki's feet scrape against walls while disoriented in the darkness.

Smelling the musky air in the attic... place… thing… He finally realized:

"Shit." And so, he had set off to search the mansion. Yet coincidentally walking towards the place Yuuki is headed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I can finally get out of this dirty dust-hole.' Yuuki pushed upon a panel that led her to light. Not exactly. It was the basement that was supposed to be sealed off.

Before exposing herself entirely to the somewhat fresher air, she peeked.

Her eyes widened when she saw Zero. Then she saw the enormous hole in the wall.

"Does he seriously have no splinters?"

That isn't what you should be worrying about Yuuki.

She didn't know how to put it. Zero looked… Uneasy. He was shuffling his feet, occupying his hands by scratching his fingers.

He may have sensed something.

But good for Yuuki and her somewhat new Vampire abilities, she sensed a presence. It was dark and fleeting.

Zero seemed to spot Yuuki through the crack she was looking through. Without any warning he yanked open the small door and pulled her out when they heard footsteps.

Thinking the same, the two dashed towards a random door and ducked low.

"Why the hell am I hiding in the bathroom?" Zero whispered. Not so much whispering but more like whisper-yell.

"Yeah, why are you hiding in the bathroom Zero?" Yuuki asked him rhetorically.

The so-called bathroom was decrepit. Wooden boards nailed into the walls above kept junk from crushing the two, so it only left about two feet of room in height. And it was quite cramped.

Zero's face had a light dust of natural blush on his high cheekbones. Yuuki's face was totally flushed. Just like a tomato.

Zero was laying down on his side so keep himself from bumping into something whilst the other's head lay on his arm, dangerously close to his face.

"Uhm…" The two simultaneously said.

They heard loud footsteps, but Zero's superior hearing ability picked it up first.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The two could hear a familiar concerned voice.

"Yuuki! Where are you?"

"No way..'

Of course, this was the man Zero found annoying.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE CHAIRMAN!"

Chairman Cross immediately ignored the yell and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Chairman?" Yuuki inquired.

"Well actually I was on my way to get some lemonade when- Oh never mind just come with me!"

The Chairman pulled up Yuuki by her hand and away from Zero and through the large man-shaped hole he created at the top of the stairs.

Once outside of the mansion in the snowy fields, Yuuki pulled her hand away from the Chairman.

Before she could say anything the blonde man had spoken up.

"It's just an order from Kaname."

…

"Why does he needs me to leave? D-Did something bad happen?" Yuuki asked, fearing that the newspaper was true.

However, the blondes reaction was not of one Yuuki had expected.

He snapped his neck to the side with a doll-like sound when you turn a dolls head.

The 'Chairman's' kinds smile twisted into an ugly work of art, complete with curling lips and sharp fangs. His nails grew to the length of short swords.

His lips and teeth parted to let out a laugh that sounded like it was forced.

The young brown haired girl back away ever so slightly.

"Stupid girl." The unknown individual started. "Did you think after having your family branded as heretics that the society won't make up it's mind to get rid of you? You're all up for grabs now."

Yuuki screamed. But she couldn't hear herself.

Suddenly, she was thrown on the ground. She knew this stranger was a vampire capable of transforming into anyone it'd like to, but it looked more grotesque than a Level-E.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another vampire had infiltrated the mansion and it had attacked Zero soon after the two had left the room.

Bullets were fired into the air.

'This vampire is really damn hard to hit…' thought Zero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Letting out a maniacal laugh the supposed vampire henchman wrapped his hands around Yuuki's throat till she blacked out and negatives were eating away at the edges of her vision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zeor looked out the window of the room just outside the basement, he saw a dark figure carrying a petite figure.

'A vampire after a bounty…'

The enemy vampire let out a high-pitched giggle. It must've been a girl.

"IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION, YOU'LL DIE!"

Zero was stabbed somewhere in his abdomen. He had blacked out, but the vampire had as well due to blood loss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

But when Zero woke up, he no longer had the wound thanks to his fast healing. And neither was the vampire. It didn't even leave a scratch on him. But he didn't care about that. All Zero could do was punch the ground angrily and scream, "SHIT!"

He lost Yuuki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Livi: hi people!!! WE'RE BAACK!!!!!

Grey: guh… too much hyper… I have to kill someone.

Livi: [/ignoring grey] we haven't updated in such a long time. ^o^

Grey: Ashlebutt? Are you ignoring me? D8

Livi: And the chapters are pretty rushed, so they obviously aren't very good. ;;

Grey: Helloooooo… I'm not being talked too… TIME TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES.

Livi: I think the plot needs some fixing too, and that Grey-

Grey: LALA~ I DON'T THINK VK IS AS 'Sexy/Cute/Awesome' AS ALL THE FANGIRLS DO-

Livi: [/turns around and hits grey upside the head with a baseball bat]

Grey: [/bleeds from head]

Livi: [/hides bloody bat behind self] Needs to work harder. It is a partner project after all.

Grey: IM normally the violent one! D She stole my role! [/bleeds some more]

Livi: But of course, when I suggested it she followed along-

Grey: I was coerced.

Livi: [/throws baseball at Grey]

Grey: FU-

Livi: -willingly, so she needs to pull her own weight.

Grey: That's my line… I'm the responsible one…

Livi: So please review this story with suggestions and feedback. Remember constructive criticism is NOT the same as flaming.

Grey: You don't know what flaming is. Oh wait, I told you last time.

Livi: And of course bugs need to be squished along with the non-reviewers.

Grey: I said that!

Livi: And reviewers get cookies.

Grey: But you have to get me a Twinkie first.

*a/n thought up by grey, it's like we switched roles*

Authoresses: VampyLivia and GreyFitti


	4. FILLER

*Note, just in case you don't read A/N's* **GreyFitti** is the partner of **VampyLivia** for this story, which means their credit as to this story is 50/50 even though it is on Livi's account.*

0o0o0o0o0o0

Grey: I don't know WHY you go by Livi.

Livi: I don't know why you go by Grey.

Grey: Best Neutral ever. DUHH.

Livi: OK PEOPLE. Info time! First things up for all who did not read the A/N's, this story has always been and will always be, a PARTNER project!

Grey: I am that partner.

Livi: I do the plot and stuff.

Grey: I do all the smart stuff.

Livi: So therefore Grey has the most authority on this story, but since I'm the one who suggested it because its my fandom, not hers-

Grey: But it does suck how a lot of people only like VK cause of Twilight.

Livi: I know. Annoying right, Grey? Anyways, it's not Grey's fandom. She really hates VK and Twilight. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't help her friend!

Grey: A dumb one, in fact.

Livi: You're mean you know that?

Grey: I love you too.

Livi: Yeah- HEY! I'M NOT A LESBO!

Grey: Neither am I. I'm not into relationships in the first place. ;D

Livi: Smart Person. Onto the point.

Grey: Sure. So we'll be making some changes to the story. Hence the reason why we changed it to MAYBE pairings in the summary. And the title didn't fit it anymore, so we'll be using that for some future story.

Livi: The pairing may not happen; But they probably will, but only in tiny instances like the parts we have already written with Yuuki and Zero. ^o^

**Grey: And we'll be putting up a poll. So please go vote on VampyLivia's page.**

Livi: Yup yup. Very Important. So yes, we'll be veering off of the romance part.

Grey: And for those of you who are ticked because this isn't a chapter and totally ruined the story flow, **shut up**.

Livi: Grey would say to stop whining and read the ending of the last chapter over again once you finish reading this random note!

Grey: Exactly; But to make up for it, I will type up some of my cracked classics on this page. And so, they are my copyright! I SAID THEM! MINE MINE!

Livi: She has a copyright thing going on. People have been stealing her ideas. And she's mighty pissed.

Grey: (in background) **********************************!!!

Livi: You see what I mean? And the rating is now M because of language that Grey is purposely typing in.

Grey: Go rot in einem Müllcontainer, du dumme Idee Diebe!

Livi: Don't worry, she's just angry at the idee Dieb- I mean Idea stealers. No, she does not speak German. She trying to teach herself.

Grey: And I use Google translator when I can't be bothered to try.

Livi: That's Grey for ya.

Grey: So, as we promised,( with some commentary in the middle.) stuff Livi thought was funny. Or me just beating people up. I guess… I feel like I'm letting off the wrong image ya know? Too violent? OH whatever.

Oh, and if you aren't allowed to see words that revolve around private body parts and what people would consider 'extreme cussing' don't read. 'Cause I just know someone's gonna blame me for getting them in trouble with their mum. Or you're too young. Blah blah blah, or maybe you don't even know what a boys dollar-fifty-cents is.

Livi: OMG. But true. Oh, and she only really talks about ****'s in the first one. But innocently… somewhat.

_Grey(Bina= Sabrina): For fucks' sake Ralphie, use MAN shampoo and stop bawlin' up like a bitch. You have fucking testicles. Man up._

_Raphael: Oh shut up, zit-face who looks like she's got balls._

_Bina: Well if I did they'd be bigger than yours._

_Raphael: I doubt that._

_Bina: You'll never know till you check._

_Raphael: _**o_o**

Livi: WTF WAS THAT?

Grey: Hey, all he needed was a potion to turn me male then it's all good.

_Bina: Goddamn! You're like one of the Vikings Erin! Minus the part with raping women but you get what I mean…_

_Erin: I'm glad to know I was ruthless in my past life._

_Bina: Don't forget smelly._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grey: It reaaaally hurt when she hit me with her violin case.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Livi(Ashy, short for Ashleigh): WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?!_

_Bina: On your feet._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grey: I thought it was genius.

Livi: when the heck did that happen?

Grey: Some things are best left alone when you're half asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Alan(our friend): What the hell is Ashleigh doing?_

_Bina: Oh, her? She's clinging onto me and calling me her goldfish which assumingly got flushed down the toilet._

_Alan: Glad to know your life is worth saving._

_Bina: You could never go on without goldfish, ya know? Those cheesy little bastards in that oh-so perfectly sealed mass-produced bag._

_Alan: I thought you hated them._

_Bina: Only parmesan._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alan: What about Sno-Balls?

Grey/Bina: I hate coconut! Not the flavour; the consistency.

Livi: Stop quoting Zombieland.

Bina: But Tallahassee's totally right. Twinkies are delicious. AND have an expiration date.

Livi: Holy sh-!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Livi(Ashy-Ashleigh): …and then I kicked him in the balls!_

_Bina: Have I ever told you I was proud of you?_

_Ashy: No._

_Bina:… Then that was the first time. Glad to know I love you?_

_Ashy: Not exactly._

_Bina: Good. 'Cause if you did that'd just create an awkward moment._

_*awkward moment, (__**not**__ due to love)*_

Grey: I…

Ashy: I pity you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ashy: Sabrina, I really fucking hate him. Can I beat him up once the bus stops?_

_Bina: No. You have to get to know him first. So strike up a conversation._

_Ashy: Ew. Disgusting. With him? No way. Nuh-uh. You grew up around boys that tell sex jokes since kindergarten, you do it._

_Bina: Sure. *turns to annoying kid* Wait a minute, wtf are you doing?_

_Annoying kid: I'm growing another pair of double d-daisy dukes! *retarded pervert dance*_

_Bina: *turns too Ashy* I'm sorry._

_Ashy: No one can ever get along with him. It's not your fault._

_Bina: No, that's not what I meant. I meant that I'm sorry you had to hear his horrible attempt at quoting 3OH!3. (their song Starstrukk(I like the one with katy perry in it))_

_Ashy: What? [/wasn't listening.]_

_Bina: Nothing. Nothing at all. (thank god, I must've sounded like an idiot.)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grey: N-n-n-n-nice legs! Daisy dukes! Makes a man go- *whistles*

Livi: That's the way they all come through like- *whistles whistle*

Both: Low-cut! See-through! Shirts that makes you- *whistle*

That's the way she come through like- *whistle whistle*

'CAUSE I JUST SET THEM-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Vron(Bina's older sister): Your science teacher taught you a Yo Mama joke?_

_Bina: She said- Yo mama's teeth are so yellow all the cars slow down._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**STILL SINGING STARSTRUKK BY 3OH!3 FEAT. KATY PERRY**

**Later…**

Grey:…You know that type of shit-

Livi: just don't work on me!~

Grey: Whistling then tryin to flirt with me!~

Livi: Don't-

Grey: take it person-nally~

'Cause we were-

Livi: Never in love.

It doesn't really matter! Who-

Grey: you say you are~!

Sing it out the window-

Livi: of your car!

Find another-

Grey: girl across the bar~

'Cause

Livi: L-O-V-E's

Grey: not what this was…

Both: I think I should know, how, to-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Alan: And then she did a face-plant on the wall and laughed maniacally and kicked a little boy then ran off!_

_Ashy: God, Sabrina really IS something._

_Bina: *walks in the room*… what are you two lookin at me like that for?_

_Alan/Ashy: *weirded out, weird face*_

_Bina: I don't know about you two, but you guys are totally creepy right now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Livi: But that never happened.

Grey: It did in your mind.

Livi: Yup, you're just that CRAZY.

Grey: And so, please remember the changes we said we will make to the story!

Livi: **AND REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE THAT WE TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT.**

Grey:…Twinkie?

Livi: Oh! Thank you!

*both nom on their twinkies*


	5. SUGGESTION PLEASE!

Currently, I been thinking about this story in my mind for about 7 months by now and I don't know if I should base it on a fiction or not base it on a fiction and post it on **FictionPress** instead? I honestly don't know what to do. I want to know your thoughts. So readers if you are interested then please read the summary story. And go to the poll and vote. Thank you!~ The story right down below you guys! So after you read it please go to the poll and vote! Thanks again! :D

* * *

A 16-year old girl whose in a band. The Band had to début against their will. She debuted cause of a threat about her baby sister from a certain famous **CEO** who owns a very famous entertainment group. The **CEO** of this certain company noticed her potential talents. Her baby sister is in a coma. She's been in a coma ever since 3rd grade, caused by a car accident. Their parents died right after they got admitted to the hospital. The girl has been on her own ever since her parents death. The CEO only cares about profit. So the band is mostly profit for his company. CEO has 2 kids. The children are one of each gender. The boy is the older brother while little one is the baby sister. The baby sister is the same age as the girl from the band while the Big brother is 1 year older than them. The Big brother moved out due to disagreement with his old man. The boy is now an uprising ace soccer player. The boy was inspired by his cousin. His cousin can't play anymore due to injuries from 2 years ago. The cousin is now a manager of the CEO company entertainment.


End file.
